Lluvia
by Nasirid
Summary: Una tarde lluviosa, gris y solitaria. Las pesadillas no la dejan dormir, pero tampoco puede estar despierta. Necesita la calidez de su presencia para poder olvidar los malos recuerdos y cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad. Viñeta RemusTonks


**Disclaimer**_**: nada me pertenece, salvo mi imaginación y mi inspiración... que lo siento pero sí, es sólo mía durantes las horas que me visite xD**_

_Otra viñeta más de una pareja que está peleando ya por ser una de mis favoritas Tiene la misma dedicatoria que la otra viñeta, pero por si acaso la repito... Para mis niñas del **Hogar **que las quiero mucho :) y para las adoradoras de Remus Lupin en particular y de los merodeadores en general. _

* * *

**Lluvia**

Las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en la ventana de la pequeña sala de estar.

Ella se levantó del sillón donde había estado dormitando y se acercó a comprobar que la ventana seguía cerrada. Observó la calle desierta a través de las gotitas de agua del cristal y suspiró. La noche estaba a punto de caer y ella seguía sola en aquella habitación.

De vuelta al sillón recogió la manta que se le había caído al suelo mientras dormía y se tapó de nuevo, hecha un ovillo con un cojín algo pequeño como almohada. Se mordió el labio inferior, atrapando el suspiro en su boca y se obligó a sí misma a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

Rayos rojos y verdes cruzando de un lado a otro. Una tela vieja y raída que se movía levemente, como azuzada por una ligera brisa. Gente tirada por las escaleras del colegio, más rayos que cruzaban... Con una angustia cogida al pecho, ella no era capaz de dormir. Pero tampoco podía despertar ahora, estaba sumida en un duermevela inquieto, agobiante y del que no podía salir.

Se removía en el sillón, podía notar la manta cayendo de nuevo, un botón del cojín clavándose en su cara... hasta que de pronto todo cesó.

Los rayos desaparecieron, la angustia se fue diluyendo y transformando en calidez y sintió cómo la manta volvía a taparla.

Quería abrir los ojos y ver qué pasaba, por qué estaba sintiendo que alguien le retiraba el pelo de la cara. Pero a la vez quería quedarse con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el tacto de aquella mano en su rostro, de la dulzura de unos labios en su frente... Sobre todo quería quedarse con los ojos cerrados por si acaso todo fuera producto de su imaginación.

Él había llegado a la casa por el flú, recordando la contraseña que ella le diera semanas atrás y que él se había asegurado no usar hasta que no fuera un caso de extrema necesidad. Y sin embargo aquel no lo era. Ningún ataque más, ni reunión inesperada... ni siquiera tenían malas noticias sobre Harry.

Pero la había visto aquella mañana en el ministerio, con los ojos tristes y perdidos y gritándole desesperada en el silencio, que él no había aguantado más. Ella había corrido a su cubículo en el departamento de aurores, y él había tenido que volver al Londres muggle, pero su grito se había quedado grabado y lo persiguió durante todo el día.

Por eso, poco antes de anochecer había sentido que no aguantaba más. La culpabilidad le carcomía el alma, después de todo él mismo le había dicho un montón de cosas días antes. Una sarta de estupideces, lo sabía, pero necesarias... Al menos él las creía necesarias.

Y cuando la vio en el sillón, teniendo una pesadilla, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Se agachó y dejó que sus manos temblaran antes de atreverse a rozar su piel.

Fue como un flash. De repente, justo cuando sus manos le habían rozado la frente, la mujer dejó de temblar por la pesadilla.

Él sonrió aliviado cuando vio que ella no despertaba. Quería disfrutarla un poco más en silencio, sin que ella lo mirara pidiéndole explicaciones por sus excusas sin fundamento.

Se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso suave sobre la frente. Se quedó en aquella posición más segundos de los necesarios, deseando que el cabello de ella fuera rosa otra vez y no aquel tono marrón triste. Cuando volvió a su postura original, el hombre se quedó sin respiración por un segundo.

Los ojos que aquella mañana le habían gritado tristes y desesperados, ahora lo miraban con un brillo ilusionado y tierno que le rompió todos los esquemas.

- Hola Remus. – musitó ella muy bajito, agarrando la manta que él le acababa de echar por encima de nuevo.

Él sonrió, algo cansado, pero no dijo nada. La tapó un poco mejor y le acarició la mejilla, consiguiendo que ella cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

Y se quedó hasta que su respiración se hizo acompasada y serena, hasta que estuvo seguro que no había recuerdos de la lucha en el ministerio en sus sueños. Y la contempló largamente, olvidando por un rato las excusas que él mismo se imponía.

* * *

_N/A: _ _La inspiración es lo que tiene, viene cuando quiere y para lo que quiere. Sigo trabajando en el siguiente cap de "Después de un comienzo"_

_Por favor, evitad los spoilers en lo reviews... no me gustaría estropear el final del último libro a nadie ;) Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!!_

_**Nasirid **  
_


End file.
